Saving Me (An AOT fanfiction)
by starving.lies
Summary: Kimiko is an honorable warrior. She has defeated many Titans throughout her lifetime, and she is known as one of the Top Elite soldiers of the Scouting Legion. She may be a top warrior, but what happens when she gets involved in love? She falls for Eren Jaeger, another soldier that was training to be in the Scouts, as well. What happens when her life is on the line?


**Chapter One**

She was only ten years old when the Titans attacked once more after over a century. She had gone to her father's shop to bring him lunch; a sandwich and some bread from the bakery in town. She was a mere five minutes away when something suddenly struck down from the sky. People stopped their daily lives just to see what was going on, causing a big group of people to crowd into the intersection that she stood in. It hadn't been only ten seconds before a large creature stood up. Panic rose inside of her, causing her head to grow fuzzy and her feet to be plastered to the ground. People began to whisper around her, and she couldn't help but listen in on the separate conversations.

"Those walls are fifty meters high! How can something be as tall as that?!"

"Is that a Titan?!"

With all of the other people panicking, she couldn't think straight. Was it really a Titan that was looking down on the town? Suddenly, a loud crash was heard, and smoke emerged from the gates of Wall Maria. Blood curdling screams emerged from the people around the little girl, causing her to join reality once more. People were running everywhere, and at first, she didn't know what to do.

That was until she saw a Titan looming over one of the town houses.

Her mind was racing, and her instincts kicked in before she even processed the situation herself. She sprinted towards her fathers' shop, desperately hoping that she could get inside before the Titan could grab her and gobble her up. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she stopped in front of the shop. She grabbed the doorknob, pulling and turning it as much as she could, but to no avail. The little girl cried out in fear and agony, jerking the knob a couple more times before frantically looking around for another safe route to take. She was at a three-way intersection, with one path filled with broken buildings and dead bodies, and the other looking a little less damaged. She evaluated the situation. If she could take the more destructive path, she could hide in the rubble. There was a possibility to hide from the Titans, even if it was for only a little while.

That's what she did. As she raced toward the broken homes and lifeless bodies, a loud thumping sound came from the direction that she was heading in. The noise grew louder and louder, and she slowed don as she reached a big, broken home. She intently stared at the intersection before her, feeling the ground begin to shake beneath her feet. A large foot came crashing to the ground, causing her to gasp in surprise. She quickly ran inside one of the houses, launching her small body under an old bed that she had found.

She was terrified. Was her mother okay? Where was her father? The questions in her head made her feel very uneasy. She picked at the skin around her nails, silently praying that the Titan wouldn't come crashing in and eat her. It felt like an eternity that she was in there, but eventually, the footsteps of the creature slowly faded away, and she was able to get out from under the bed. She slowly crept out an open window, being careful to not cut herself on the broken glass. Back on solid ground, she looked around for another way out. She heard screams and cried from a little ways away, so she naturally suspected that that's where the Titans were currently heading, if not already there. Wiping under her nose, she started to walk away from the broken down town house.

 **(A/N: Hello! This is my new fanfiction, and I'm really hoping that you enjoyed reading the first chapter. If you liked it, or have any advice you'd like to give me, just contact me. I hope you enjoyed! :) )**


End file.
